


Fool Around and Fell in Love

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Dino had a no strings relationship, but then Dino broke the rules and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dino fumbled with his room key as he tried to quietly let himself into his hotel room. He stumbled into the room once he got the door open tossing the key onto the foyer table. He rested a shaky hand against the wall next to the table, so he could kick off his shoes without falling down.

He was drunk off his ass and didn’t care. His partner and occasional lover had ditched him for some blond bimbo. He figured that they were in the next room fucking like rabbits.

It hurt like hell thinking about the Aussie bedding someone else, but Dino knew he only had himself to blame. He had fallen for Terry despite their agreement to keep things casual.

He jerkily shed his clothes letting them fall where they would before he made his way toward the mini-bar. He poured himself a tumbler full of cheap Scotch and gulped some down, because it didn’t matter how much alcohol he consumed it wouldn’t stop the pain radiating through him.

He topped off the tumbler and sipped at it as he cautiously made his way to the wing-backed chair that sat near the bed across from the connecting door to his partner’s room. He slumped into the chair with a soft groan.

&*&*&

Terry silently opened the connecting doors between his room and his lover’s room. He had left the blond he had picked up downstairs at some trendy club a couple blocks from the hotel after she started flirting with the bartender.

He leaned in the doorway and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of his drunken lover. Moonlight reflected off Dino’s pale skin as he slowly jacked off to an image he could only see.

Dino was slumped in the chair with his legs splayed and his boxers pushed down to his thighs. His head was thrown back; eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth hanging open as he stroked himself to completion with a soft grunt.

“Goddamn, mate,” Terry muttered. He had undid his pants and slipped his hand into his shorts squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming like a pimple-faced teenager. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Dino’s eyes snapped open and he glared at the Aussie. “A handful of pretty words isn’t getting you in my bed,” he growled. “Go back to your bimbo and leave me alone.”

“She wasn’t my type.”

“I don’t care.” Dino wriggled out of his boxers and used them to clean his hand off before tossing them aside. “You’re not welcome here.” He stood up, went to the bed and slid under the covers rolling so that he wasn’t facing Terry.

“Please, Dino?” Terry pleaded.

“Go away.”

Terry sighed, zipped up and returned to his room. There would be no getting through to Dino until he sobered up, so he went and took several cold showers before crawling into bed.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry and Dino had a no strings attached relationship, but then Dino Broke the rules and fell in love.

Dino pushed the food around his plate taking an occasional bite for appearance sake. His appetite had disappeared the moment Terry sat down opposite him with a cup of coffee.

“Can we calmly talk about last night?”

“I’m as calm as a hung over person can get so talk.”

“Dean,” Terry warned.

“Terrence,” Dino countered knowing how much Terry hated his full name.

Terry glared at Dino, but otherwise stay silent knowing that the redhead was trying to goad him into doing something stupid.

“Why do you it, Ter?” Dino asked after a bit the silence getting on his last nerve. “Why do you always have to chase after blonds?”

“When did we become exclusive?” Terry countered surprised to hear the hurt in Dino’s voice.

“I know you date, Terry. I just don’t need it thrown in my face.”

“What happened to our agreement?”

“I guess I went and fell in love with you,” Dino muttered. He stood up tossing his napkin on the table. He went to walk away, but Terry surprised him by pulling him into his lap.

Terry wrapped his arms around Dino in attempt to keep him from running away. “That’s why I came back last night. Blonds don’t do it for me anymore.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Terry muttered something about falling in love with a hard headed redhead under his breath before taking Dino’s mouth in a tongue tangling kiss.

“Do you believe me now?” Terry asked once the kiss had ended.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Dino whispered against Terry’s mouth.

Terry obliged.

fin


End file.
